


Strays Like Me

by Sherlockwaygraham



Series: Strays Like Me [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>"I kind of want something that entails Will introducing Hannibal to his strays, I just need some feel good Hannigram right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madslikehannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madslikehannibal).



Will’s hands were unsteady as he unlocked the door to his home. He had lost time again at least three hours, somehow managing to find his way to Hannibal’s office once again. Hannibal who had been reading alone at that time did not mind Will’s unexpected arrival, offering the other man a seat so they could talk. The conversation was uneventful since both men seemed to be distracted and soon Hannibal had offered Will a ride home. Part of Will wanted to refuse the offer feeling he had already imposed on the other man enough but he had no way to get home. Will had somehow lost his car during his loss of time. 

“Are you having trouble?” Will’s body twitched at the sound of Hannibal’s voice coming from behind him. He had almost forgotten the other man was there. 

“I..Uh.” Will used his free hand to wipe over his face, nearly pushing his glasses off his face.

The hesitation gave Hannibal time to reach out from behind Will to grasp the hand still holding the key in the lock. The pressure of the action should have caught Will off guard but it oddly seemed to calm him. He gave a deep breath before dropping the hand from his face and allowing Hannibal to take control turning his hand and the key until the soft click of the door was heard.

Hannibal lets his hand linger over Will’s hand taking a step closer to the back of the other man so he could inhale him. Will felt his body shiver before Hannibal dropped his hand and he pushed open the door to allow both of them access. 

Flicking the lights on Will removed his coat to toss over the back of a chair, allowing enough distance from Hannibal so he could push down the strange turning in his gut. Hannibal watched Will with curious eyes feeling a bit uneasy about removing his own coat, not just because of the dog hair but Will had not actually asked him to stay. 

A mass of different sized dogs poured out from wherever they were before and surrounded Will like a bunch of happy children. Hannibal watched as Will smiled and bend down to pet each of the dogs as they jumped about and licked at his hands. 

“You have quite the collection.” Hannibal spoke more to himself then to Will but that didn't stop Will from looking up at Hannibal still petting his dogs, His lips twitching into an awkward smile.

“I have a knack for collecting the lost.” 

“It seems you do; tell me Will do you see yourself in them?” Hannibal asked taking a step closer to Will. Will chuckles as he straightened his back so he didn't feel over powered by the hovering Hannibal. 

“I’m too tired to be psychoanalyzed, Doctor Lecter. Beside animals are nicer than people.” 

Hannibal gave a small smile.

“Maybe you have simply met the wrong kind of people.” Was Hannibal’s response and it won him another awkward smile from Will.

Both men stood in silence for what seemed like forever until Will cleared his throat.

“Will you be staying for a bit then?” Will asked moving towards his kitchen in case any of the embarrassment he felt gave him away. Hannibal followed after Will, fully intending to accept his invitation. 

“Only if you don’t mind the company,” 

Will had turned back to face Hannibal realizing all of his dogs had followed them. 

“Not your company.” Will responded before turning away and looking through his cabinets.

Hannibal removed his own coat walking back near the front door so he could lay it next to Will’s own forgotten garment. After feeling satisfied he turned on his heel to reunite with Will in the kitchen to only find a single dog sitting in his way. The animal regarded Hannibal but did not bark or growl. It seemed to be simply waiting for something and Hannibal was sort of put off by the idea of actually touching the animal.

“That’s Winston; he’s new to the family.” Will’s voiced carried out into the room causing Hannibal to look up and find will holding a half empty bottle of what looked like whiskey. 

“Do you have family Will?” Hannibal asked watching Will walk towards him to pet the dog who stood in his way.

“Besides you, Abigail and my dogs, no,” Will gave a sad sort of smile leaving Hannibal’s gaze to stare down at Winston who sucked up all the love Will gave him. 

Hannibal gave up his earlier thoughts about never letting the dog touch him and reached out to pet the dog purposely letting his hand move over Will’s. Will’s hand froze where it was and he looked up slowly, terrified about finally making eye contact. 

“You do have me Will,” Hannibal spoke and Will waited for the ‘I am your friend’ but it never came. Hannibal simply stared at him their body’s inches away from each other and their hands still touching long after Winston walked off. 

“I think I can help you sleep Will.” Will swallowed hard as Hannibal simply grinned at him and reached out his free hand to wrap half around the bottle and half around Will’s hand.

“I.. do you want a drink first?”

Hannibal pulled the twitching man closer to him close enough to feel heat but no other physical contact was made other than at their hands. 

“Perhaps just a taste,” Hannibal responded still grinning hoping Will would understand. 

Will did catch on however but wasn't sure if he should actually do anything about it. The last time he kissed someone he liked they rejected him, but they weren't Hannibal. Hannibal was different wasn't he? Yes, of course. 

Hannibal tilted his head to give Will access if he wanted it but he would not go any further. Will had to be the one to decide what happened next. 

“Wouldn't this break some kind of rule?” Will inquired as he tilted his own head getting lost in the heat of Hannibal. 

“Rules are created to allow a person a false sense of control and simulation and have a tendency to change over time.” Will smiles at Hannibal, a real wholehearted smile.

“So what’s your saying is rules are made to be broken?” 

“Precisely,” 

Will lends in and presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Prompt and my first Hannibal/Will Fanfiction.
> 
> Please leave me some comments, on how I am doing :)


End file.
